Diatomic
by BethNee
Summary: Diatomic;   A molecule made of just two atoms, which are only stable when located together.  A post-war Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy may find, at one point in the future, that they become Diatomic. HP/DM slash, multi-chapter, post-war
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Warnings: Eventual slash (male x male pairing), sexual scenes, swearing._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Diatomic**

The war had taken its toll on Harry Potter. Voldemort had been destroyed almost seven years previously, but the conflict still haunted the ex-Gryffindor daily. Each side had faced substantial losses, and Harry took each death on the side of the Light personally. When the time came for him to scoop Ginny Weasley's lifeless body into his arms, something inside of him had snapped. The girl he was _supposed _to spend his days with was gone; deserted him in the same fashion his parents had done. They were _supposed _to get married and have children: it was the only thing Harry had been certain of during the hectic days of war.

But then she was dead. And nothing was certain anymore.

Hermione's death at the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange shook the foundations of Harry and Ron's friendship. Her passing had occurred only two days after Ginny's, and so Harry was muted to the grief. He did not shed a tear for Hermione Granger until long after her burial, on one isolated evening whereupon nothing special happened. But the grief broke through then, for Hermione and the others the war had taken.

Ron and Harry did not speak again after Voldemort's defeat. The Weasley headed back to the Burrow, to grieve over his losses with his family, and Harry knew that he was not welcome to join them. He found solace with the non-judgemental Luna Lovegood, who had sustained horrific facial scarring in a duel with a talented Death Eater. The two of them moved into a house in a quiet village not far from Godric's Hollow. Luna, now unrecognisable to anyone who didn't know her well, was able to live her life without questioning from the belligerent public. Harry remained indoors for a great deal of time, developing severe agoraphobia and shielding himself from the eyes of anyone other than Lovegood.

Luna never once attempted to conceal her scarring, and for that Harry admired her. But she grew weak with time, and they both knew with silent agreement that she was dying. When she began developing tremors in her arms around five years after the war's conclusion, Harry finally ventured outdoors on occasion to run errands she could no longer do.

The Daily Prophet continued to report blaring headlines of 'SAVIOUR CONTINUES TO REMAIN ELUSIVE' and 'POSSIBLE SIGHTING OF HARRY POTTER IN DIAGON ALLY PROVES TO BE FALSE'. Those few in the village where he lived who actually knew who Harry Potter was, vowed to keep his location from the press. Although Harry appreciated this service, he barely uttered a single word to any of the villagers during his entire seven years of occupancy.

"Harry," Luna had said softly once. "When I'm gone, you'll need to talk to these people. Who else will keep you safe from the Nargles?" She had brought up a soft hand to his face then, and caressed it gently with a smile. And although pre-war Harry would've insisted that she was not going anywhere any time soon, post-war Harry knew better.

He had grown accustomed to death, and the idea of death. He spent hours preparing himself for the morning he would knock on Luna's bedroom door and hear no response. So when, merely weeks before the seventh anniversary of the war's conclusion, he found her glassy-eyed and cold in an armchair, the blow was softer.

Luna had prepared a sort of will, the best Harry could get out of someone so quirky and idealistic. After witnessing the burials of so many friends, he longed for Luna's to be exactly the way she would've wished.

After the reform of the Ministry, new departments had been rapidly created to ease the Wizarding world back into everyday life. One such department, the 'Department of Bereavement Executors', attempted to make the process of dealing with the affairs of the deceased far easier. Harry had registered Luna's will with them, along with his own, and so was entirely unsurprised when a haughty owl appeared at a window with a letter that read "_A representative from the Department of Bereavement Executors will be with you shortly."._

Harry had often wondered what he would do when Luna died. His reaction surprised even himself; he could not take his eyes off of her limp and greying form. His eyes scoured every inch of her, studying her in death far more than he'd ever cared to in life. It was only when he noticed that her long blonde hair appeared even more delicate than usual, that tears prickled his eyes and he looked away.

A knock on the door startled Harry from his reverie, and he opened it to reveal a well-dressed man holding a clipboard.  
"Hello there Mister- Potter, is it?" Asked the man, extending a hand. Harry shook it with a slight nod.  
"Any relation to _the _Mr Potter? He queried, but Harry merely smiled.  
"Unfortunately not."  
"Ah, well I'm David Quigg from the Department of Bereavement Executors. We were informed about the death of a Miss L. Lovegood?" Quigg glanced down at his clipboard for affirmation and then back up at Harry.  
"Yes, she passed away earlier today." The ex-Gryffindor confirmed, his voice cracking a little.  
"My condolences sir. My associate will arrive momentarily to help me bring the body to the Ministry Mortuary, where it will be held until the burial plans have been arranged." Quigg explained, and a loud pop behind him announced the presence of another Ministry employee. The slightly shorter man dusted off his robes and walked up beside Quigg, a solemn expression on his face.  
"This is Arthur Pilsmann: the two of us will Apparate Miss Lovegood's body to the mortuary."  
"Thank you." Harry said quietly, and stood aside to allow the men into his home.

Within ten minutes, the men and Luna had gone. Quigg had left Harry with the promise that "someone else would be along soon to begin the paperwork". His promise was soon fulfilled with the sound of a sharp knock on the door. Harry opened it, and found himself staring into eyes he hadn't peered into for seven years.  
"Malfoy."  
"Potter."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Please review and let me know what you think: will be updated shortly._

_Beth_


	2. Chapter 2

_See first chap for disclaimer and warnings._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"Seven years... seven bloody years, and I'm the one who had to find you. Fucking typical." Malfoy muttered under his breath, staring down at the papers in his hands.  
"I wouldn't have pegged you for a Ministry peon." Harry said in response, pushing his glasses up his nose and eyeing the other man with contempt.  
"What do you do with a wizard just young enough to escape execution? Put him where you can keep an eye on him, of course." Draco replied, delivering the words as if telling some sort of joke.  
"So your parents?" Harry queried.  
"Executed." Malfoy responded in a deadpan tone Harry could tell he had practiced on for many years.

Eventually, Harry stood aside to allow Draco Malfoy into his home. The blond wizard glanced around the old house with a look that was undeniably disapproving, before taking a seat at Harry's invitation.  
"We're here to discuss the final will and testament of Luna Lovegood." Malfoy looked down at the papers and back up at Harry, who nodded slowly.  
"Do you remember her? The Ravenclaw imprisoned for months in the dungeons of your Manor." The dark-haired wizard spat, his hand instinctively moving toward his scar.  
"Yes, I remember her."

Silence hung awkwardly in the air for a few moments, and Harry watched as Malfoy shuffled his papers in discomfort.  
"I didn't- didn't assume when I read '_Executor of Will: Mr H. Potter'_, that it would be-" He mumbled, and rubbed his temples.  
"Would be the wizard who fell off the face of the earth seven years ago?" Harry finished his sentence for him, leaning back in his chair.  
"I can request someone else from the department, if it would make it easier for you." Draco offered, and Harry contemplated his response for a moment.  
"It's rather befitting that Luna's will is in your hands, isn't it? I think it makes an interesting tribute to her memory." He finally said, and Malfoy exhaled sharply.  
"Right then, we'd best put these- pleasantries- behind, and continue with the work that needs to be done."

Harry had signed a few wavers of confirmation, and then moved into the kitchen to brew some tea. As he fiddled with the kettle, his mind drifted back to the last time he had seen Malfoy, being hauled away to Azkaban with the other Death Eaters. _Draco Malfoy is in my house right now, with his smarmy traitorous arse on my sofa. _Harry mused, and felt bile rising from his stomach.  
"Is everything okay in there?" Came Malfoy's voice from the living room, and Harry winced.  
"Kettle's boiling." He replied, in a voice that betrayed his less than civil feelings towards the other wizard.  
_Not that I particularly want to be making you tea, you git. _

Harry walked back into his living room, holding two hand-painted mugs, courtesy of Luna, filled with hot tea. He handed one to Malfoy who muttered his thanks, and then took a seat steadily.  
"Well, firstly there is the matter of the family-" Draco began, but Harry silenced him with a wave of his hand.  
"Luna's parents are both dead, and she had no other family."  
"I see. Is there anyone we should inform of the passing?" Questioned Malfoy, quill in hand.  
"I suppose... well there are the Weasleys, though they may not even remember her. Only Ron knew her and we haven't spoken in so long." Harry responded, sighing sadly at the mention of his old best friend.  
"I wasn't aware Weasley survived."  
"Oh yes, he did. Hermione didn't though, and part of him died with her."  
"My condolences." Malfoy said, with a sincerity Harry hadn't expected.

"Now onto the matter of the remains; Miss Lovegood asked that she be cremated, but did not specify the final resting place." Draco explained, glancing down at the now slightly crumpled papers.  
"No, she could never make her mind up. Perhaps the grounds of Hogwarts, seeing as she spoke so fondly of it." Harry responded. Draco pulled a slight face and made a note with his quill.  
"Normally they do not allow such things at Hogwarts but- considering the circumstances... I'll pull some strings." Malfoy stated, and Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Thank you." He said, somewhat taken aback by the gesture.

Harry found himself staring aimlessly out of the window, half-listening to Draco rambling on about what he was entitled to from Luna's belongings.  
"The house is in your name also, so it shouldn't be a problem to- I'm sorry, are you listening Potter?"  
"Hm?" Harry said, leaving his peaceful reverie.  
"I thought not. I was just saying that the house is still yours, if you want to stay here." Draco responded, leaning on the arm of the sofa.  
"I don't know. Luna made this place feel like home, but I don't think it'll be bearable without her."  
"If you'd like to move, minus the publicity of course, I can ensure the Ministry helps you with that. I can have someone take care of everything for you, if that would make it all a little easier." Malfoy explained, and Harry shook his head a little.  
"I didn't expect such kindness from you, Malfoy." He stated, raking a hand through his unruly black hair.  
"A lot has changed since we were children, Potter. I'm not the man I once was."  
"Good." Was all Harry could say in response.

They sat in silence for a while, Draco scrawling on his papers and Harry staring out of a window.  
"Did I ever thank you?" Draco asked, without looking up.  
"For what?" Harry replied, lazily moving his eyes from the window.  
"For saving my life in the Room of Requirement." Malfoy said, and Harry squinted at him.  
"No, I don't believe you did. Not that it matters anyway now, it was an age ago."  
"It still matters Potter. The deed does not become any less important over time." Draco responded sharply, causing Harry to blink a few times in surprise.  
"Well... you have helped me during this circumstance, so perhaps we can consider it even." The ex-Gryffindor said with a shrug.  
"It's my job, don't flatter yourself Scarhead." Draco spat, and Harry grinned.  
"So you are still in there, Malfoy."

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Still doing the ground work, but let me know what you think._

_Beth_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry the third chap was such a long time coming. Anyway, I've reformatted so hopefully this chapter will be a little easier on the eyes._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_So you are still in there, Malfoy."_

Harry's words were still in the air, and he could almost feel them rattling around in his ears. The last response he expected from Malfoy was a smirk, but that was the response the blond wizard gave him.

"Yes Potter," Draco said after a few moments. "I am still in here. I doubt it myself sometimes, what with the Ministry brainwashing me and all, but I know Draco Malfoy still lives."

"It's a shame Harry Potter doesn't." Harry commented, somewhat sadly, and Malfoy appeared taken aback by the revelation.

"You have your life Potter. It's a grace few were treated to after this war, and you should be thankful." Draco said slowly, squinting a little.

"I'm being educated on morals by a Malfoy: someone shoot me."

"With pleasure."

For some reason, unbeknownst even to himself, Harry smiled at Malfoy's statement. Something pounded in his chest.

_Familiarity.  
_  
Malfoy brought with him memories of the 'norm'; his life before the war, with Ron and Hermione by his side. Harry hadn't remembered the corridors of Hogwarts so clearly in seven years as he did in these moments, peering into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
Harry thought, though he couldn't be sure, that Malfoy was coming to a similar realisation. Recognition of long-buried rivalry swam into his eyes, and the two wizards stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Finally, Harry spoke.

"It's good to know you haven't really changed."

"Why." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Because so much has changed; at least they couldn't change a Malfoy." Harry said, earning a strange look from Draco.

"Does that mean I'm still evil, then?" The blond wizard asked, the odd look remaining in his eyes.

"You never were. As much as I'd love to pin every casualty on you: you didn't really do anything. You were a scared kid, just like I was." Harry said softly, coming to a conclusion in his own mind that he'd never settled on before.

"I wouldn't have killed Dumbledore." Draco said it quickly, almost as if it were an explanation he felt he owed Harry.

"I know."

"My father supported Voldemort more for the prestige and power than anything else. But he had no moral obligations to killing, especially muggle-borns, and Voldemort exploited that." Malfoy explained, staring down at the ground in thought.

"Your family got in far too deep, I'm aware of that. I also know that your father was the reason you took the Mark." The Gryffindor responded.

"Ah... the bathroom."

"So you remember?"

"Of course I do, you sliced my fucking chest open!" Draco exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Harry noticed that his voice entirely lacked malice.

"Sorry about that..."

"As much as I _love _speaking with you Potter, can we please get back to business so I can go home at some point this evening?"

It was with those words that the conversation turned back to Luna, and Harry didn't even bother to disguise the pangs of sadness that threatened to overwhelm him.  
With a final signature, everything was done, and Malfoy stood to leave.

"It's been... bearable." Malfoy stated, and extended a hand. Harry shook it with a nod, and lead Draco to the door.

"Will you be attending the memorial?" Harry questioned, and Malfoy shrugged.

"Usually it's protocol, but I didn't think it would be appropriate under the circumstances." He replied, and Harry nodded. Malfoy stepped through the doorframe and turned to Harry for the final time.

"If I can't find someone else though, I may have to be there. But I won't disturb your mourning, Potter. Even I know better than that." With a pop, the ex-Death Eater was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_That's it for now, next chapter will come promptly. Please review and tell me what I can improve and what you'd like to see from future chapters!_


End file.
